Such pneumatic vehicle tires are sufficiently known to the person skilled in the art. These pneumatic vehicle tires mostly have a comparatively round tread outer contour and such groove depths which are smaller in the zenith of the tread than outside the zenith. The groove depth in the direction of rotation of a groove is normally identical.
The belt and in particular the belt edges have—as seen in the cross-section of the tire—a convex formation in the unloaded state of the tire. In the loaded state of the tire, the belt edges form a transition into an approximately convex formation by deformation radially upwards. This movement and deformation of the belt edges have disadvantageous effects on specific performance features of the tire such as on transverse rigidity, abrasion and rolling resistance. This is because the radially upper tread portion is also lifted radially upwards and in the direction of the tire zenith by the “lifting” of the belt edges during operation of the tire. The transverse rigidity and the rolling resistance of the tire are disadvantageously influenced as a result. The deformation described above of the belt and of the tread brings about shearing forces which lead to increased sliding movements in the ground contact area of the tread, as a result of which frictional forces arise which are responsible for increased wear of the tire.
The transverse rigidity is disadvantageously reduced by the deformation described above, and the rolling resistance and the wear of the tire are disadvantageously increased.
The performance features of transverse rigidity, rolling resistance and wear are conflicting objectives, wherein previously, in the case of improvement of the rolling resistance and the transverse rigidity, wear was made worse and vice versa.